villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tamara Mason
Tamara Mason is one of the 2 secondary antagonists of the 1989 slasher film Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. She is the rival of Rennie Wickham. She was portrayed by Sharlene Martin. Biography Tamara Mason attended Lakeview High School located near Camp Crystal Lake. She and her fellow graduating students boarded the S.S. Lazarus with her best friend Eva Watanabe who is kind, sweet and adorable. She was even voted prom queen. Unlike Eva, she was a selfish, arrogant, and manipulative person willing to do anything to get what she wanted from people, including blackmail and hurting innocent people. She first appeared in the roof of the boxing room watching Julius fighting another student. She convinced Eva that he would be the only senior she would do, then spotted a hot guy and started flirting with him. Later she and Eva were at the ship's basement and she tried to share a piece of cocaine to her. Eva was worried that she might get caught and Tamara was not even worried. Then they were caught by Charles McCulloch and he assisted that he will be coming around later on to see her final biology project or else she would be staying on this boat. She blamed Rennie for his bad attitude and noticed that she is a tiny bit afraid of the water. Then later when Rennie and Colleen were talking to each other Tamara came in and pushed her overboard and Eva ditched her. Then when Charles came for her project, she had a more sexual project for him and got Wayne to video tape the whole thing and she lost her privilege of going to New York and then Wayne tried to ask her out, but rejected him. Later, Tamara returned to her room and took a shower to wash the paint off of her. After finishing, she looked out of her door and saw Jason approaching and she closed the door, only for Jason to break through. Then Jason grabbed Tamara and smashed/bashed her head into the mirror like a pumpkin/watermelon, shattering it into shards. Bloody and disoriented, Tamara scampered into a corner, cowering in fear and covering herself with a towel. She almost escaped as Jason then grabbed sharp shards of glass and stabbed Tamara to death once with each one (in the film, this is off screen), killing her. After her demise, however, many viewers don't feel sympathy on her at all. Later, Eva found her corpse in the bathroom, a bloody mess, and lying in a bed of broken glass, with shards of glass embedded into her body. Her corpse along with the corpses of Wayne Webber, a crew member he accidentally killed, a boxer, Miles Wolfe, Jim Carlson, Admiral Robertson, the deck hand, J.J. Jarrett, and Eva Watanabe will be on the S.S. Lazarus at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean forever. Gallery Tamara-corpse.jpg|Tamara's corpse. Trivia *Ironically enough, her surname Mason rhymes with Jason, which is the first name of the hockey-mask wearing killer himself Jason Voorhees. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Blackmailers